(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ground anchor device used for supporting various types of structures thereon and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a helice pier post rotated into a ground surface with a structure mounted on top of the helice pier post and a method of installing the pier post.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of ground anchor devices used for soil stabilization. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,662 to Howard A. Perko and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,904,447, 5,919,005 and 5,934,836 to Stanley J. Rupiper et al. disclose recent anchor devices using helical piers for stabilizing soil, securing building foundations and other structures. Also, the patents cited during the prosecution of the above patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Today, a number of United States companies manufacture foundation anchors having an enlarged hollow pipe shaft with a fixture mounting plate attached to the top of the pipe shaft. The pipe shaft has a cableway precut in its side for wiring lighting fixtures attached to the top of the mounting plate. A helix is attached around a circumference of a lower portion of the pipe shaft. The helix is used for rotating the foundation anchor into a ground surface. The foundation anchors can be used for securing light poles, telephone poles, road signs and the like thereon. These types of foundation anchors do not incorporate the use of one or more cutting teeth or cutting shoes attached to a tubular casing for reducing drag and torque during the installation of the subject helice pier post as described herein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,168 to Holdeman, a foundation earth anchor and installation unit is described having a hollow cylindrical foundation support. The foundation support is driven into a ground surface using an installation drive component with a helix. The installation drive component is releasably coupled to the cylindrical foundation support. Once the foundation support is driven into the ground surface, the rotation of the helix is reversed and the installation drive component is removed from the ground surface and disconnected from the foundation support. This patent does not disclose or teach a combination of structure making up a helice pier post, which is left permanently in the ground for supporting various types of structures under vertical and lateral loads.
None of the prior art ground anchor devices and foundation supports described in the cited patent references provide the unique features, structure, and advantages of the subject helice pier post as described herein.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary objective of the subject invention to provide a helice pier post that can be rotated into a ground surface with the top of the post used for securing various types of building structures, piers, beams, columns, fence posts, light posts, sound barriers, signage and like items.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a method of installing a helice pier post having a hollow tubular casing with compacted soil therein and providing a foundation for structures subject to lateral and vertical loads such as sound barriers, fencing, signage and the like.
Still another object of the invention is the pier post may include a plurality of pier shafts having lengths of 5 feet or greater. By adding additional pier shafts, the overall length of the pier post can be increased to 20 to 30 feet and greater as the pier post is advanced into a ground surface.
Yet another object of the invention is, by the nature of it""s construction, the pier post can be used in unstable ground conditions and used for providing lateral support for foundations, buildings and other structures.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of installation using one or more cutting shoes, cutting bits and the like for greatly reducing installation torque and drag as the pier post is rotated into various types of ground conditions. This important feature allows for reduced cost by decreasing the thickness of a hollow tubular casing attached to a first pipe shaft with a first helice.
Still another object of the pier post is the use of one or more helice disposed inside the hollow tubular casing along with compacted dirt received therein for providing resistance to crushing of the casing under lateral loads. Again this is another feature that allows for reduction is the thickness of the tubular casing and reduced cost.
A further object of the pier post is the use of a top mounting plate having a plurality of slotted openings for adjusting the attachment of various types of structures on the mounting plate.
A further object of the pier post is the first pipe shaft and added pipe shaft can be hollow along with grout holes disposed along the length of the shafts. The holes in the shafts for introducing pumped grout into the tubular casing and the surrounding ground after the installation of the pier post.
The helice pier post includes a top mounting plate, a hollow tubular casing, a first pipe shaft with a first helice mounted thereon. The helice pier post can also include a second pipe shaft with a second helice mounted thereon. The mounting plate is welded to a top portion of the tubular casing. Also, the plate is welded to an upper end of the first pipe shaft. The mounting plate is used for receiving a lower end of a pier, column, post, etc. thereon. The first pipe shaft is centered inside and disposed along the length of the casing. The inner diameter of the tubular casing surrounds the outer diameter of the first pipe shaft. An outer diameter of the first helice can be welded to an inner diameter of a bottom portion of the casing. The tubular casing receives compacted dirt therein as the pier post is screwed into the ground surface. The dirt received inside the casing provides additional strength to the pier post when the pier post is under collinear and/or lateral loads. A lower end of the first shaft is coupled to an upper end of the second pipe shaft. A lower end of the second pipe shaft is attached to the second helice. The pier post can also include oner or more additional helice disposed between the first helice and the top mounting plate inside the tubular casing. The helices are used for guiding and threading the pier post into the ground surface with dirt compacted inside the casing with the top mounting plate resting next to or near the top of the ground surface. The first and second shafts can be hollow with grout holes along the length of the shafts for pumping grout into the casing and surrounding ground after the pier post is installed for added strength and stability.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with ground and soil stabilization devices and helical piers used in stabilizing soil, building foundations, concrete slabs and other structures when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.